Jatuh Cinta
by Tukang Capit 88
Summary: Apa?
1. Chapter 1

.  
.

Naruto dkk adalah milik Om Masashi Kishimoto

Terima kasih Om

.

Jatuh Cinta

Pure milik saya

.

Dan sedikit peringatan

Cerita ini sudah memasuki tingkat ketidak-jelasan yang kronis

Dipikir-pikir lagi sebelum dibaca

Kalian bisa menekan tombol back untuk kembali

Dan silahkan sekrulsekrul kebawah untuk yang ingin membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi sakura, sasuke itu hanya teman sekolah yang sopan dan tampan.

Bagi sasuke, sakura itu adalah dewi kehidupannya, hal terindah dimuka bumi, keajaiban dalam hidupnya yang datar, oksigen yang dihirupnya setiap saat, darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya, langit biru yang menaungi harinya, bumi tempatnya berpijak dan cinta kekalnya yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu apalagi jadi butiran debu.

.

.

Konoha, 22 juli 2005

Uchiha Sasuke si anak bungsu dari pasangan duet maut fugaku x mikoto, sedang jalan tampan menuju kelas ketika dia melihat anak perempuan sikembang konoha.

Namanya Senju Sakura anak kedua dari pasangan duet spektakuler Jiraiya x Tsunade. Orang tua Sakura adalah sahabat dan sekaligus rekan bisnis orang tua Sasuke. Seminggu yang lalu mereka bertemu disebuah acara yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Uzumaki dan dua hari kemudian mereka bertemu lagi disekolah sebagai siswa baru. Dia cantik, cerdas, ramah, baik hati, ceria dan sepertinya rajin menabung. Anak kesayangan para guru dan semua orang senang berteman dengannya.

Sasuke kepingin nyapa. tapi belum sempat menyapa, sakura udah keburu pergi bersama teman-temannya.

..

Kelamaan kau sasuke

.

.

Konoha, 01 Oktober 2005

Bagi Sasuke sekolah dulunya adalah tempat membosankan dan merepotkan, untuk apa datang kesekolah jika semua materinya sudah dia kuasai jauh hari sebelumnya. Bahkan, jika kau bertanya tentang materi untuk mahasiswa padanya, sasuke pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Well, jadi gini ya... sasuke adalah Uchiha, dan Uchiha selalu maju seribu langkah lebih dulu karena yang seribu kaki namanya kelabang.. Ketawa donk sasuke. Huahohaha... mantap.

Lalu kenapa sekarang remaja labil kesayangan kita tetap datang kesekolah? Jawabannya adalah.. ini perintah ibu mertua baginda ratu Mikoto yang ingin anak-anaknya mempunyai masa muda seperti anak seusianya. Terima kasih ibu mertua baginda ratu mikoto.. karena anda lah saya bisa membuat cerita ini. Cium tangan sembah sujud.

Ah... selain itu Sasuke juga mendapat alasan lain untuk datang kesekolah setiap harinya. Yap. Senju Sakura adalah alasan lainnya Sasuke.

Seperti saat ini tuan muda kita sedang asik memperhatikan gadis beramput pink panjang yang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi setinggi air mancur yang sedang berlari memutari lapangan sekolahnya. Sakura selalu indah dipandang bagaimanapun keadaannya terutama bagi Sasuke. Ya kan sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sialan... dia mengacuhkanku.

.

.

Konoha, 28 Maret 2006

Hari ini Sakura berulang tahun. Semua orang berebut mengucapkan selamat untuk sikembang konoha. Hei kalian.. Sasuke juga kepengen tahu... tapi, berhubung dia Uchiha dengan gengsi tinggi melangkahi langit biru yang kadang abu- abu membuat niat baiknya tertunda.

Sepanjang hari Sasuke terus bergumul dengan pemikirannya yang terus tawar – menawar dengan harga dirinya. Begitu aja terus. Hingga cinderella pulang kerumah, pangeran tampan kita masih belum bisa (tidak pernah terjadi) memberi ucapan selamat.

Coba cari ada sepatu yang ketinggalan ga?

.

.

Konoha, 23 Juli 2006

Hari ini Sasuke lah yang berulang tahun. Ucapkan Selamat! Selamat Ulang-tahun Sasukee.. embeee

Sejak sasuke membuka mata dipagi hari. Sudah buaannyaaakk ucapan ples hadiah ples jeritan (?) yang sasuke terima.

Tapi.. Sasuke sayang.. Sasuke malang... ucapan yang dinanti dari orang tersayang tak kunjung datang hingga esok pagi kembali menyapa dengan riang.

.

.

Kasian.

.

.

Konoha, 1 Agustus 2006

Pagi hari di Bumi memang sangat menyenangkan. Udara yang sejuk, suara burung – burung yang berkicau saling bersahut-sahutan dengan merdu, dan lihat! Sang mentari tampak malu-malu memancarkan sinar hangatnya. Teruntuk para alien yang membaca cerita ini cobalah sesekali mampir ke bumi. Kalian harus merasakan pagi dibumi itu seperti apa. Hontou indah ente know? Tempat terbaik untuk menikmati pagi dibumi selain dirumah author dan ditempat tidur para pembaca dirumah adalah di Sma Konoha. Kusarankan kalian ke Sma Konoha saja, disana ada Uchiha Sasuke si makhluk super-tampan. Dijamin dapat membuatmu merasakan pagi dengan nuansa surgawi.

Dan untuk pembaca dari bumi adakah diantara kalian yang tahu keadaan pagi di Mars seperti apa? . . . Lupakan.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Sasuke menjadi siswa yang datang paling awal. Apa ini didikan Uchiha? Ga tahu. Tanya fugaku aja.

yap! Sasuke bangun saat subuh dan berangkat kesekolah saat anak yang lain masih asik dengan mimpi indah mereka. Rupanya, sasuke rajin begini bukan mau mencari sebongkah berlian untuk membeli sesuap nasi. Tapi ada misi khusus bin penting nan mulia yang harus dilakukan sasuke tanpa diketahui orang lain. Sudah setahun terakhir sasuke menjalani misi ini. Misi yang panjang eh sasuke? Misi ini adalah misi penting yang diperintahkan langsung oleh dirinya sendiri dan menunjuk dirinya juga untuk mengemban langsung misi khusus bin penting nan mulia ini. Sasuke menyebutnya " misi membahagiakan ala orang tampan edisi 1 " . . . . . Etdah sasuke..

Misi membahagiakan ala orang tampan ini bermula saat dia melintasi taman dengan tampan hendak ke perpustakaan, tidak sengaja mendengar suara gadis yang dia kenal yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sikembang konoha. Hadirin sekalian..kami persembahkan.. sen-juuu sakuraaa! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Saat itu Sakura cantik sedang bersama geng cantiknya duduk dengan cantik dibawah pohon yang juga cantik. Sekarang sedang jam isitirahat, sepertinya mereka sedang makan siang cantik saudara! Mari kita lihat menu sakura... isinya ada tempura, telur gulung, sayur lodeh, daging tumis, juga ada tempe dan pecel lele tinggal ditambah pete lalu dimakan sore-sore pas untuk hilangin bete! Oh lihat! Ada pelengkap berupa sepasang puding rasa rainbowberry lengkap dengan fla yang sudah dibayar tunai sama ibu kantin. tsah.. Sakura ga suka berutang. Daaaaaan... sekarang kita berpindah ke ino yang sudah mulai membuka kotak makan siangnya! Waaaow! Ino membawa tumis kang... eh.. tunggu. Kenapa jadi bahas makan siang orang? Ck.. kembali kesitampan.

Saat itu Sasuke mendengar Sakura berkata " aku ingin ada seseorang yang memberiku bunga setiap pagi. Aku pikir itu akan sangat manis".

Sejak saat itu sasuke memutuskan untuk mendediksikan dirinya menjadi pelanggan tetap toko bunga yamanaka.

Dan besoknya, besoknya lagi, besok dari besok - besoknya lagi, lalu besok setelah besok-besoknya yang besoknya dari besoknya dan sampai hari ini selalu ada setangkai bunga yang berbeda setiap pagi dilaci meja sakura.

Sasuke berharap sakura senang

Ya sasuke

Sakura senang

Inoichi juga senang

.

.

.

Di toko bunga Yamanaka

Inoichi berseru dengan riang gembira "Laris maniss lariss manisss lariees manieeesss!"

...

...

..

.

Ditempat sakura.

"ng.. Ino, apa kau tahu siapa yang meletakkan bunga dilaciku setiap hari?"

" hm? Ntah.. mungkin pecundang kurang kerjaan.."

"uhmm..."

.

.

Konoha 27 agustus 2006

Disiang menjelang sore hari ini konoha sedang diguyur hujan deras. Sebagian orang masih berada ditempat kerja, ada yang sedang nongky – nongky cakep dicafe sambil menikmati waifai gratis..fufufu..lancar jaya.. dan ada yang hanya berdiam diri dirumah mungkin sedanvg tidur dibalut selimut tebal atau duduk disamping jendela dengan secangkir coklat panas sambil mengingat mantan... Mantan? Hell no.

Di Sma Konoha sebagian besar siswanya sudah pulang. Tentu saja . ini salah satu sekolah terelite didunia. Para siswa itu tidak akan kebasahan sedikit pun ketika jemputan mereka tiba dilobby luas sekolah mereka yang lebih kelihatan seperti lobby hotel bintang lima.

Tapi diantara para murid masih ada yang belum pulang contohnya Senju sakura yang kini sedang duduk manis dikelasnya. Dia baru saja dikabari oleh om iruka –supir kece baik hatinya- kalau dia sedang terjebak macet dilampu merah. _"macet parah non!"_ begitu kata om iruka. Karena itulah sekarang sakura memilih duduk diam dikelas sambil mengerjakan pr daripada menunggu dilobby yang terlalu terbuka –sakura suka kikuk kalo lagi sendiri ditempat yang terlalu terbuka- apalagi menunggu diperpustakaan. No! Sakura pernah mendengar kalau disana pernah ada penampakan hantu om om berkumis setengah ngesot. Mengerikan! Mending nunggu dikelas aja. Aman dan tentram. Lagipula dia tidak sendiri disini, dipojokan kelas ada uchiha sasuke sedang duduk tampan sambil menutup mata dengan headset yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

Eh.. sasuke? Sedang apa kau disini? Om izumo –supir kece baik hatinya- sudah nunggu dari setengah jam yang lalu tahu.

.

.

Mmm... apa mungkin..

.

.

Sasuke... kau sengaja ya berlama-lama dikelas karena tidak ingin sakura sendirian?

Aw... manisnya kau sasuke..

.

.

Aku jadi gemes. Ugh. Pengen ngebacok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini.. bahkan memberi review.. love u..  
Kedua, maafkan saya untuk cerita absurd tingkat tak tertolong ini..  
Ketiga, jika ada yang menemukan kesalahan dengan segala jenisnya –yang pastinya sangat banyak- mungkin ada yang mau berbaik hati memberitahukan letak kesalahannya dimana.. saya akan sangat berterima kasih.. saya masih sangat baru.. huhu..

Semua kritikan dan saran yang membangun akan selalu saya tampung dengan riang gembira. Hahaha.. kalau yang tidak membangun bagaimana kalau kita tendang saja? Hahahaha.. Jahat.

Dan sejujurnya saya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis. hahahahahaha..

.

.

Love

.

.

Mrs. Krabs


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto

Terima kasih banyak om

.

.

Jatuh Cinta

.

.

Jadilah pembaca yang cerdas

.

Thanks

.

.

Konoha, 01 september 2006

Disaat semua orang dimuka bumi sedang berbahagia -Oh nak, ini awal bulan.. you know lah?- Tapi beda hal nya dengan tuan muda uchiha sasuke yang tengah duduk dipojokan dengan aura gelap nan mengerikan menguar dari tubuhnya. Hiii.. llihat itu dia baru saja membuat seekor lalat terbang terbirit-birit. Tau lalat kan? Itu loh yang kecil-kecil terbang trus ngeluarin bunyi ngyuuuung ngyuuuunngg..

Naruto, manusia yang mengaku sebagai sahabat sasuke sejak dari janin menjadi korban kebrutalan sasuke. Kasihan kau naruto.

Jadi, sasuke galau begini karena tadi pagi saat sasuke melintas tampan dihalaman belakang sekolah (ngapain dia disana?) dengan mata dan kepalanya dan susano'onya sendiri sasuke menyaksikan secara live seonggok cecunguk yang mengutarakan perasaannya pada sakura sang pujaan hatinya. Lihat itu! Bahkan manusia abstrak itu berlutut dihadapan sakuranya! (emm.. sasuke, aku masih belum membuatmu pacaran dengan sakura,,jgn asal klaim you ya) dan.. dan... dan kau tahu?! Sakura tersenyum! TER-SE-NYUM! Sasuke sudah tidak kuat menyaksikan adegan itu.. dia berharap ini hanyalah gentjutsu saja... andai ya sasuke... tapi ini kenyataan loh... fufufu..

Ah sasuke.. bagaimana kalau kau amaterasu saja sicecunguk itu?  
Ide author memang sangat brillian  
Fufufu...

.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan tidak damai.  
Terutama bagi naruto.

.

.

Konoha, 02 September 2006

Sasuke berlari-lari tampan kearah halte bus didepannya. Loh? Sasuke naik bus? Kemana om izumo? Oh.. itu.. tadi sasuke menyuruhnya pulang duluan. Hari ini sasuke mengunjungi taman mencoba menghibur diri tampannya yang sedang patah hati. Tapi, sepertinya cuaca tidak mendukung keinginan sasuke. Malah hujan. Sialan. Kan sasuke jadi tambah melow kalau begini. Untung dia tidak punya mantan untuk diingat. Ha!

sasuke menoleh kesamping saat merasakan ada penghuni baru dihalte itu. Sesosok makhluk yang tidak lebih tinggi dari bahunya , berambut pink.. aneh.. batin sasuke. Dilihat-lihat dari postur tubuhnya sosok ini adalah perempuan, dia mengenakan seragam khas Sma Konoha. Kasihan dia, kebasahan dan tidak punya jacket untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang basah. Tunggu. Ini sakura. Bodohnya kau sasuke. Ayo sasuke! Lakukan yang harus kau lakukan! Cevat baka!

"hn.."

"ah!.. –sakura terkejut. Tentu saja. Dia pikir ada orang mesum yang iseng. Rupanya bukan, hanya sebuah jacket yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Sakura memperhatikan sumber jacket yang terpasang cantik dibahunya.

" Uchiha-san?"

"hn...-sasuke hanya menjawab ala kadarnya. Halah. –pakai saja jacketnya. Bajumu basah". Lanjut sasuke saat melihat sakura ingin melepas jacketnya.

"em... umm... –sial bagi sakura. Dia merona setelah memperhatikan penampilannya. Dia sangat basah dan... errr.. apa aku harus mendeskripsikannya lebih mendetail?

" terima kasih uchiha-san.." sakura sedikit membungkuk kearah sasuke disertai sebuah senyuman kecil. Melihat sakura tersenyum kepadanya membuat hati sasuke berbunga-bunga. Lihat itu ada bunga imajiner yang bermekaran disekitar sasuke. Tapi saat itu juga sasuke mengingat hal durjana. Sakura sudah ada yang punya. Seketika aura sasuke kembali suram. Dammit.

"hn.. seharusnya pacarmu tidak membiarkanmu kehujanan begini.." suara sasuke disetting sedatar nan seseksi mungkin.

Sakura yang mendengar itu tertegun selama beberapa saat. Aku juga. Serius. Lalu didetik berikutnya terdengar kekehan kecil dari sakura. Sasuke yang merasa bahwa tidak ada yang lucu memandang sakura dengan tatapan heran. Apa gadis ini baik-baik saja?

"uchiha-san.. aku tidak punya pacar..."

.

.

.

.

Ne sasuke, sepertinya kau akan tidur sangat nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

Konoha. 03 September 2006

Halou duniaaa! Disini sasuke dengan sejuta pesona yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu sedang menikmati sarapannya berupa sepiring nasi goreng abstrak buatan kakaknya yang sedang berlatih mengkomposisi bahan utama pembuatan nuklir .mereka berdua terlihat riang gembira. Author disini yang mulai gila.

Akhir pekan kali ini sangat terasa indah khususnya untuk sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin sore dia mendapat kabar bahagia kalau sakura masih menjomblo dan pagi ini dia diajak kakak keriputnya mengujungi rumah sasori sahabat popok kakaknya... oh.. sasuke fans sasori ya...? Eiiiiiiiiiittttssssssssss... sembarangan kamu.. Dipatok sasuke baru tau rasa. sasuke senang begini bukan karena akan bertemu sasori, tapi.. ugh.. sasori itu kakaknya sakura biar kau tahu. Fufufu. Sasuke menyeringai. Ketemu sakura ketemu sakura.. uhui uhuii..

Rambut? Chek. Baju? Chek. Sepatu? Chek. Dompet? Chek. Henpon? Chek. Muka? Kemon author.. walau sasuke tidak mandi setahun juga dia akan tetap tampan.. oke..oke.. mmm.. apalagi ya? Hati sasuke?dan Jangan lupa bawa obat penenang mana tau berguna,, apalagi ya.. otak.. ah ya.. otak.. jangan sampai otakmu gagal berpikir cara berkomunikasi yang baik nanti dirumah sakura. Oke? Siiip.. let's go!

Dan disinilah sasuke dengan aura keren sedang duduk diantara para manusia abstrak. Ya. Abstrak. Kakaknya dan teman-teman abstraknya. Paket lengkap ke-abstrak-kan. Ouh... mana dari tadi sasuke belum lihat sakura.. kan hati jadi ga tenang ini.. dari pada jadi ikut-ikutan jadi abstrak sasuke beranjak dari ruangan abstrak itu.

Ayunan besi mengeluarkan suara Nginguk ngiguk nginguk saat sasuke duduk diatasnya lalu mengayunkan ayunan yang sekarang sedsng berayun - ayun karena tadi diayunkan. Dia sekarang berada ditaman belakang keluarga senju. Hmm.. sasuke sedikit bingung dengan keluarga ini. Tuan dan nyonya senju keduanya berambut putih dan pirang, tapi persilangan mereka menghasilkan anak-anak dengan rambut merah dan merah jambu. Apa gen para leluhur mengambil peran penting saat proses pembuatan anak-anak mereka. Hmm.. sasuke tidak mengerti. Terus fokus menggerakkan ayunan beruntung itu kedepan kebelakang kedepan lagi kebelakang lagi sasuke tidak menyadari kedatangan dua orang disampingnya.

"uchiha-san?"

Hell chicken,,, it's her!

Telinga Sasuke yang menangkap adanya sinyal suara si cinta segera menolehkan kepala kesumber suara itu. Dan disana sakura berdiri ditemani bocah merah bertampang minta dipatok berdiri dibelakang sakura. Oh.. dia tahu anak itu. Itu gaara adik bungsu sakura.

"uchiha-san sedang apa disini?"

"hn... didalam bosan.." ugh... sasuke grogi. Padahal dari rumah tadi hati dan jantungnya biasa saja tapi sekang terus bertabuh bagai genderang mau perang.

"oh..ah ya.. Uchiha-san, ini adikku gaara, kalian pernah bertemu tahun lalu.."

"hn.."

Gaara menatap tidak suka kearah sasuke. Sok ganteng dan sok keren. Huh. Jangan harap bisa dekat-dekat kakaknya. Sasuke yang melihat adik sakura yang menatap tidak suka kearahnya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan andalannya. Bisa kita lihat ada petir tak kasat mata saat kedua orang itu bertatapan. "ha! Dia pikir aku takut kalau ditatap seperti itu! Nowei lah ya!" batin gaara. "untung kau adik sakura bocah panda merah sialan!" batin sasuke.

Dari arah belakang sakura tepatnya dari dalam rumah muncul sepasang manusia yang tidak lain adalah tuan dan nyonya senju. Melihat kedatangan kedua orang itu reflek sasuke berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk kearah mereka. Ah.. dia harus berlaku baik pada calon mertuanya.

"selamat malam Paman dan bibi.."

Tsunade yang bersahabat sangat baik dengan mikoto tentu saja mengenal siapa anak dengan potongan rambut pantat ayam yang tengah membungkuk kearahnya kini.

"sasuken-kun? Wah.. kau akhirnya datang kemari bertemu sakura hm? Aaa.. masa muda, aku mengerti. Ya sakura?" tsunade melirik anak perempuan satu-satunya yang dibuat salah tingkah. Sasuke? Oh, dibilang begitu mah dia malah menyeringai. "makan itu bocah merah sialan!" sasuke berbicara melalui matanya yang memandang meremehkan kepada gaara. Ha! 1:0 untuk sasuke.

"A-ah.. tidak Kaa-san, aku dan uchiha-san hanya teman sekelas. Tidak lebih. Kami tidak sedekat itu.."

JDUAAR! Bagai disambar petir sasuke menatap sakura dengan hati terbelah ketika gadis itu menjelaskan kepada ibunya status mereka saat ini. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan sasuke? Sakura hanya meluruskan kesalah pahaman ibunya. Dengan slow motion gaara berbalik tidak lupa memberi senyum mengejek dan tatapan "makan itu kau pantat ayam!". Sialan. 1:1 dilihat dari situasi. Pemenangnya adalah gaara. Yehee

Sasuke? Kau membawa obat yang kupesankan tadikan?

.

.

Konoha, 05 September 2006

Sedari pagi sasuke tampa uring-uringan ditempat duduknya. Dia tengah bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri. Diajak bergulat aja sasuke siapa tahu menang, pffft..

Setelah setahun lebih sasuke berhasil sedikit dekat dengan sakura dan hanya dihadiahi title 'teman sekelas, tidak lebih' , jadi selama ini dia hanya terlibat hubungan temansekelaszone. Betapa nasib sangat menistakan dirinya.. Atau siauthor yang menistakan dirinya? Eh.. apa? Aku tak tahu jangan lihat aku.

Sasuke harus bisa mengubah title temansekelastidaklebihnya berubah menjadi temantapimesra lalu berubah lagi menjadi pacarsangatmesra. Ugh. Bagaimana caranya? Otaknya sangat dungu untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"arrrgh..." sasuke mengacak rambut pantat ayamnya frustasi.

TING! Tiba-tiba suara oven ibunya terdengar mengisi kepala sasuke (?) disertai sebuah bohlam menyala bersinar dengan terang diatas kepala berambut pantat unggasnya.

Dobe!

.

.

.

.

"hmm.. melihat dari kasusmu sepertinya tidak ada harapan untukmu sasuke, maafkan aku tapi kusarankan kau untuk segera menyerah". Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu sasuke disertai tatapan turut berbela sungkawa.

.

"hn... kutraktir ramen selama sebulan.."

"DEAL! Pertama-tama kita harus menyusun rencananya! Yosh! Bersemangatlah sedikit sasuke!" naruto berseru dengan kepalan tangan terangkat keatas. Dia seperti patung liberty versi gagalnya.

Sasuke memandang malas sahabatnya yang terlalu bertingkah berlebihan.

Tapi walau begitu sasuke seidikit bersyukur setidaknya dia sudah mulai melangkah memasuki tahap...

" ..yosh! Misi Memenangkan Hati Sakura Dimulai saat hari ini!" naruto berdiri kembali mengepalkan tangannya sambil memegang pagar atap sekolah.

"hn..." sasuke tersenyum kecil berdiri disebalah naruto.

Jika dilihat dari arah depan, naruto yang berdiri didepan sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan tatapan lurus kedepan dan sasuke yang berdiri disamping naruto yang tersenyum kecil, atap sekolah menjadi background dan angin sepoi beliung mempertegas suasana heroic yang.. terima kasih matahari, bulan dan bintang aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku tulis sekarang.

.

.

Sakura.. aku datang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku untuk chapter kedua yang kadar abstraknya sudah tidak tertolong lagi..

aku tidak tahu aku tidak mengerti idenya muncul tapi pas ngetik semuanya buyar. bu-yar.. buyar tak berbekas. tapi sesuatu dalam diriku memaksa untuk update hari ini. jadi kupersembahkan chapter abal ini.. maafkan aku..

aku juga sangat sadar disini humornya gagal parah. hahahaha

dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview,follow dan favorite fic ini! ga nyangka cerita se-abal ini mendapat cinta dari kalian. jadi terimalah juga cinta dariku sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku. aishiteru minnaaaaa...

semoga chapter depan tidak sehancur ini. hehe

.

.

Jkt, 031017-03.20 am

.

.

Love

.

.

Mrs. Krabs


End file.
